


Demons of The Light

by AlexandraUdinov144



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, Pack Dynamics, The Kid's are in charge, long haul - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-04-17 00:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21677212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandraUdinov144/pseuds/AlexandraUdinov144
Summary: I decided to re post this work. I orginaly started it over on fanfic.net and am completely re writing it. Demons of The LightOn September 1 2149, The Ark landed back on earth. Three years after the 100 landed and Clarke defeated the Mountain, Charles Pike came down with the rest of the people on the ark and he hated everything the grounders stood for and what the original 100 had created, he was not the only person who agreed. Approximately 200 Arker’s left with Charles Pike. The rest found homes with the grounders, under both Lexa and Clarke’s leadership the grounders flourished while Pike and his crew took over Mount Weather. The conflict between the two groups quickly rose, our story begins just before the climax of this conflict and long before any resolution. This story follows the lives of our beloved characters and their children as they face the new challenges of the next generation.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Echo, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Emori/John Murphy (The 100), Eric Jackson/Nathan Miller, Monty Green/Harper McIntyre, Octavia Blake/Raven Reyes
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Demons of the Light

Rating(M): Violence; Sex; Blood; Fear;

Demons of The Light

On September 1, 2149, The Ark landed back on earth. Three years after the 100 landed and Clarke defeated the Mountain, Charles Pike came down with the rest of the people on the ark, and he hated everything the grounders stood for and what the original 100 had created; he was not the only person who agreed. Approximately 200 Arker’s left with Charles Pike. The rest found homes with the grounders; under Lexa and Clarke’s leadership, the grounders flourished while Pike and his crew took over Mount Weather. The conflict between the two groups quickly rose. Our story begins just before the climax of this conflict and long before any resolution.

Clarke(45) + Lexa(44) = River (24)(oc)

Octavia(43) + Raven(46) = Lincoln ( 26)(oc) + Malia ( 19)(oc)

Bellamy(45) + Echo(47) = Valencia (20)(oc) + Ryker (15)(oc) + Amell (15)(oc)

Monty(45) + Harper(45) = Natalia (17)(oc) + Quill ( 19)(oc)

John(45) + Emori(43) = Derek( 25)(oc) + Elena ( 23)(oc)

Nathan(45) + Eric(45) = Zane( 22)(oc) + Osiris( 22)(oc)

OC- Original Character. 

Heda: Commander 

Wanheda: Commander of Death

Heda Kom Trikova : Commander of Shadows 

Heda Kom Deimeika : Commander of Sun 

Amin Kom Trikova : Master of Shadows 

Chapter 1. Demons of the Light

Malia Reyes looked down the side of the cliff, her bare feet knocking loose soil and rocks into the churning depths below. The warm wind whipped at her long braided hair.

“Malia! Jump!” came from below. Taking a deep breath, Malia crouched low and launched off the edge of the cliff. A brief wave of anxiety washed over her as her body turned in mid-air. The wind rushed around her as she streamlined her body toward the water below her. A smile broke across her face as she howled out with joy. She closed her eyes as she breached the surface of the cold water below. The slow churning water welcomed her body like a cool cocoon, the bubbles of air wrapping around her in greeting on their way to the surface. Keeping her breath in her lungs, Malia swam underneath the water for a few more seconds before surfacing.

“Damn Reyes, that was crazy” The voice of her best friend came from next to her. Looking, she smirked at Quill Green, “You and River are the only ones who jump from that high.” Looking up at the enormous face of rock that just dropped down, she barked out a laugh. 

“I guess it is a long way down; I just love the rush, you know, I wish more than anything I could fly,” She said as they swam toward the shallow part of the river. Running his hand through his hair, Quill shook his head. 

“Lookout Point is JUST fine to jump from; you, my friend are just extra” Letting out a shocked gasp, Malia growled and tackled Quill into the water; as they started to rough house, a horn sounded in the distance. The two stopped immediately, color draining from their faces as the sound of metal clashing reached echoed off the rocks. “The morning patrol?!” Quill said, looking to the top of the cliff. Before Malia could respond, a body fell from the top of the rise and crashed into the water, as a shower of arrows came soaring over the cliff! 

“Quill, let’s go!” Malia shouted; they both ran for the shore and grabbed their gear.

Adrenaline rushed through Malia as they ran up to the top of the other side of the river. From their new vantage point, they could see that the morning patrol was being ambushed. They were outnumbered by seven men; without much thought, both her and Quill drew their weapons. Quill was pulling back his bowstring with three arrows.

“Loose!” She called, and they both fired.

Malia could see Trikru warriors gaining ground back as they continued to pick off men from their high vantage point. Quill saw suddenly that some of the men had crossed the river on to their side.

“Malia! Watch out!!” He yelled, stepping forward to yank her out of the way, but the cliffside gave way. He lost his footing as the earth fell away, leaving him scrambling for purchase.

“Quill!!!” Malia’s voice rang out as his fingers slipped through loose dirt and rock.

Panic swept through him; this was not how he wanted to die! Malia still needed his help! His fingers suddenly caught a hard sturdy rock; he howled as pain shot through his arm. Finally, able to take in his surroundings, he realized how close to falling to his death he had been. “Malia !!!!” He called up. 

“Quill, thank god, hang on.” Her words were cut short. 

Unable to see, panic overtook Quill; he called for his friend. Just then, as he started to find a way back up, a body fell over the cliff from above him. Quill screamed as Malia fell, he reached and tried to grab her but his fingers just barely touched her. She crashed into the water below him, her name echoing off the cliff as he called out for her. Quill tried to follow his best friend, but his vision was fading; he knew that his shoulder was about to give out. Looking back up in hopes of seeing anyone from the patrol, he was greeted with ice-cold fear. The entire patrol was dead. Blood seeped over the side of the cliff. Unable to hold on any longer, he let the sweet darkness overtake him as he let go.

Polis:

Octavia Reyes did not expect her morning to go the way it was going. Malia and Quill had gone to the cliffs to swim, and she had sent the morning patrol out to the west side of Polis grounds hoping to get a report back about odd animal kills left in the area. All this was normal routine even. What wasn’t in her preferred list of things to do was deal with Ryker and Amell. Her dear brother’s youngest demon spawn were halfway through their annual prank week on the tower. This morning’s antics left her covered head to toe in a molasses-like substance that had fallen from above her.

Octavia had half a mind to set Echo on them and let their mother deal with it. Yet she calmly walked down the hall, her boots leaving a sticky trail. She pushed open the doors, walked into the throne room, sat, and waited for the two to appear. They did, eyes cast downward, but wide with fear.

“Boys,” she greeted.

“Aunty O, we are so so so sorry,” 

Ryker spoke; he was tall for his age, he looked like a carbon copy of Bellamy when he was fifteen, a mop of curly black hair and that strong Blake bone structure. Amell looked far more like his mother; however, they almost stood taller than Octavia even at their young age. Seeing them shifting in fear in front of her was nearly enough. But the taste of whatever the hell they dumped on her was a disgusting reminder, and she wanted vengeance.

“Why in God’s name am I covered in this shit, boys?” She spat out, watching as some of the thick gooey substance flew from her mouth. Gross. 

“It wasn’t meant for you, Aunty O, honest, we only meant for Dad to walk through it,” Ryker rushed out. 

“Or Malia or Lincoln, or Quill,” Amell snickered from next to his brother. Letting out a sigh, Octavia growled out, 

“I actually want to string you from the tower, but Lexa would have a heyday if she found out I was doing that without her, again…Instead, you will dismantle all traps and go and clean the stables for two weeks” She raised her goo covered hand as they opened their mouths to protest. “Or I can put you on morning patrol for a month??? The choice is yours?” The boys quickly shook their heads, backing away,

“No, no stables are just fine, Aunty O, we love the stables, right Ryker?” The dark-haired boy snapped. 

“Oh, the stables are my favorite; we could clean them for months. It would be our honor.” 

Trying to hold back her laughter, she dismissed them. Leaving her chair, she groaned,

“What the fuck is this stuff, so gross” Shedding her outer coat and weapons, she walked back to her and her wife’s room to take ANOTHER shower. She was going to punch Bellamy in the face.

Polis: 

Clarke Griffin stretched and woke to the warmth of the sun hitting her back. Letting out a sigh, she curled into the sleeping body of her wife. Despite the lovely bath they both took last night, her wife’s hair still smelled of cedar smoke from sitting by the fire. Although upon reflection, Clarke realized that Lexa always smelled like fire; hmm, how interesting. She burrowed further into Lexa’s back, inhaling her scent. Wrapping her hands around Lexa’s ribs, she smiled into Lexa’s back as her wife shivered. 

“Clarke, that tickles,” She mumbled. Lightly tapping her fingers along Lexa’s ribs, she snorted as her wife let out a squeal and jerked away from her fingers. “You are so mean; why ai hodnes?” She groans as she looks up at Clarke, having rolled onto her back.

Leaning down, Clarke kissed her wife soundly, running her hands to Lexa’s throat; she tipped her wife’s head back and trailed her tongue from the top of her ear down to where her neck met her shoulder. Smiling into her wife’s neck, she bit down hard. Lexa let out a gasp, her hands locking into Clarke’s hair.

“Clarke,” She whimpered as Clarke continued to work her wife up. “You better get to it ai hodnes,” Lexa ground out in Clarke’s ear as she felt her wife’s teasing. 

“Patience ai Heda,” Clarke whispered against Lexa’s parted lips. Clarke’s next actions were harshly interrupted by shouting from far down the hall.

“Heda!!!!!, Wanheda!!!! “ Jumping apart at the panic and urgency in the voice, Clarke quickly threw her wife her shirt as she pulled up her pants. Before Lexa could even open her mouth to tell whoever needed them to come in, the door flew open, almost coming off its hinges.

Shocked at the blatant disrespect of their privacy Clarke and Lexa went to put the person in their place but were stopped dead when the servant took heaving breaths, his eyes wide and horror-filled. 

“Heda, forgive the intrusion. I came straight here. I spoke to no one. I was out by the cliffs by Lookout Point! Gathering herbs for the cook when I saw blood! So much blood. I found the young Master Green, strewn upon the side of the cliffs! A whole patrol has been killed, Heda!” The servant’s chest heaved as he finished his report.

“Quill! Was he okay, was he alive?” Clarke barked out, reaching out to take her sword from Lexa. 

“Sha Wanheda, he is alive, but barely, he’s on his way in behind me; It’s not looking good ai Kwin,” He answered, knowing that the young boy was one of her nephews. 

“Thank you, Max, please see to it that both flamekeepers are made aware of the situation and ask them to come to the medical wing..quickly,” Lexa said swiftly as she held the door open for both her wife and Max, who scampered to go tell Octavia and Raven.

They both rushed down the hall, waiting for the lift to open. Clarke could feel her worry increase as she thought of the cliffs. It was well known that one side was perfect for jumping. The other, however, was jagged, and the ground was loose. The rocks along the cliff gave way to rushing rapids that even the best warriors couldn’t brave. She felt icy fear in her heart as she thought of her nephew hurt and alone.

“Lexa, we need to tell Monty and Harper.” Clarke echoed her second worry to her wife as the elevator began its descent to the tower’s lower levels. 

“I will send for them as soon as we get to the floor,” Lexa’s voice was sharp and focused. To an outsider, they would see only Heda, but Clarke could see that her wife was riddled with worry. Almost all the remaining 100 were situated amongst the grounder community and had children of their own at this point in their lives. When Clarke and Lexa had River, everyone had assumed that Lexa would be just as stoic as a mother as she was a leader; what they did not know was that Lexa’s maternal drive rivaled Clarke’s. She cared for her niece and nephews the way she cared for her own child. The doors to the lift slid open, and Octavia’s pale face greeted them. 

“Where’s Malia ?” Her words stopped both Clarke and Lexa from leaving the lift.

“Max only mentioned Quill. He didn’t say anything about Malia?” Lexa questioned her Flamekeeper.

“They went to Lookout Point this morning together.” Raven spat out from down the hall, sharing a look with her wife. Clarke stepped off the lift, and the four adults took off down the entrance to the medical wing. They burst through the doors at the same time as the attendings brought Quill through the door.

The boy was covered in blood, his skin was pale, and his right arm was bent at an unnatural angle. Gasping, Clarke started barking orders as she shed her jacket and began to assess and attempt to work on her Nephew. In the back of her head, she knew Lexa was speaking to Raven and O, trying to better understand what transpired. Ignoring them, Clarke continued to work on Quill, who, after she pulled his shoulder back into place, let out a groan. 

“Quill, sweetheart, can you hear me? It’s Clarke?” She asked, holding her breath to see if the boy was conscious or merely responding to pain. 

“Clarke….where’s Octavia and Raven?…. They have to know..you have to go back. Please go back. Don’t leave her there!” He groaned, suddenly finding the strength he attempted to roll off the table, but Clarke and Raven caught him. 

“Hey buddy, it’s Raven. I’m here, what happened, where is she?” The mechanic asked, doing her best to keep her voice calm as she asked for her daughter. 

“We saw the morning patrol. They were being ambushed. We took as many down as we could, but the attacking patrol crossed the river and boxed us in. I tried to catch her, I did. I swear she slipped through my fingers. I’m so sorry I tried” Raven gently placed him back down on the table as he broke down in tears. 

“Shhh, it’s okay, Quill, we’ll find her, it’s not your fault, do you hear me?” She whispered to him. Clarke continued her work, giving him a morphine drip to help him with his pain and to put him under so she could stitch up his wounds. “ O,” Raven whispered, not taking her eyes off her daughter’s best friend. 

“I’ll find her little bird,” Octavia told her wife, placing her hand on Raven’s back in comfort. Turning to her commander and long time friend, Octavia spoke clearly despite her wild inner turmoil. “Lexa, call for Lincoln, and a search party” Nodding, Clarke felt her wife leave the room with O. Shaking all her thoughts away, Clarke looked over to Raven, 

“Go call Monty. I’ll do what I can to help Quill” Not paying any mind to Raven’s brief acknowledgement, she went back to work on Quill, hoping to all things that Malia was not dead.


	2. Chapter 2

Demons of the Light: Chapter 2

Authors Note: Greetings my fellow readers, my name is Bella. I have decided that after nearly 3 years of not writing because of the events in the cw show The 100, I have finally found the desire to write and become re involved in the fan fiction community. This may seem dramatic to some but that day nearly killed my passion to write. Not many of you on AO3 know my work, most of it is on the old Fanfic.net platform. However it is my hope that I will be able to write for many of the fandoms I read on this wonderful site. The comments are open and I love criticism and feed back. Let me know how what I write make you feel and think. Let me know if it gives you an idea or makes you want to draw, or even if you hated it. To the future lives and worlds of all characters that I have or may create, happy reading. -Bella 

Demons of the Light Chapter 2: 

Polis 

Lexa:

Lexa, watched Octavia and Lincoln leave the throne room, she hung her head with sorrow as she took in the retreating forms of one of her best friends and her nephew. Turning to the balcony that overlooked the entire city she stared blankly at the thousands of people milling around going through their day to day activities. She thought of Ryker and Amell who were without a doubt messing around with their stall detail, she thought of Quill who’s condition had worsened through the day. She thought of her own child, who was out on a recon mission.

She had not seen River in two months, while she wasn’t worried, she did have a bit more anxiety than the previous times her daughter was away from Polis. The events that transpired in the last 24 hours had shaken her, not only as a mother and aunt, but as a leader as well. Things on the war front had been quite, save for minor run-ins and brief skirmishes, the fact that this enemy patrol had so recklessly crashed through their boarders was unnerving to say the least. Not to mention the emotional damage they had inflicted upon her family. 

Tightening her grip on the railing her thoughts turned to the latest development. Octavia had taken her eldest son Lincoln along with herself and two other trusted warriors to look for Malia, the looked the entire day, they scoured the river, Lexa sent out an ordinance asking all the local fishermen from Polis to the sea to keep an eye out for her. The efforts were fruitless, Lincoln was heartbroken, he loved his sister more than anything in the world. Lexa’s heart went out also to Monty and Harper, Quill was not any better, the fall from the cliffs did serious damage to his body internally. Her wife was worried about internal bleeding that they had no way of seeing. 

Turning from the busy streets below she walked back into the throne room, her eyes fell upon her throne, then her wife’s, as she turned to look at the rest of the room, Octavia’s chair caught her attention. A thick brown sludge covered the entire chair along with her friends coat. Walking over Lexa slowly reached out and touched the substance. It released a foul oder that made Lexa recoil, “ That is disgusting” She muttered and decided to have one of her servants bring Octavia a new jacket. Shaking her head she glanced back at the looming throne and left the room, the door echoing as it slammed shut. 

Lincoln:

Lincoln Reyes, watched as his mother’s comforted one another, he knew that they both wanted to be scouring the earth for her. Yet he also knew that they raised both him and his sister to value duty, his mothers would follow Lexa and Clarke to end of the world if they needed. When he was a boy he remembered not understanding that loyalty, he thought his parents were foolish to a degree, but now he followed that path of devotion without fail. Yet his true loyalty was not to his aunts but to their daughter. Glancing away from his family, Lincoln retreated to his quarters, his thoughts on River. Every one had secrets, his mothers, his aunts and uncles. Things they did and had done and would do that would be kept from most every single person but the inner circle. This was life, and no one understood that more than Lincoln. He and River had been running underground operations with all of the kids from the inner circle and most of Polis’s youth. Both Clarke and Lexa were born leaders no doubt, but in Lincoln’s mind they held no candle to their daughter, who was making one of the largest war efforts, all unnoticed by those uninvolved. 

It always gave him pause that if River’s agenda ever turned against her mother’s, that Lexa would be overthrown before she could figure out what was happening. The kind of loyalty that River had from the children of the inner circle was beyond impressive, the underground empire she had built was nothing short of something to be feared. Looking over his maps, he flipped to a map that was folded over. Ah yes, the wolves territory, part of what made River the leader she is, was the fact that she could speak to animals. Almost no one knew this, the people who knew this were so small that the inner circle had an inner circle. Lincoln could remembered the day it happened like it was yesterday, River was 9, and they were playing in the south woods. 

They had strayed far from their parents and had gotten lost. Without knowing they had stumbled upon a wolf’s den, and in her rage a Snow White wolf had lunged. River had shoved Lincoln out of the way, he would never forget watching the large wolf tackle his best friend. Nor the look that passed before the large beast and the small girl who stared back, with no fear only determination and respect. He would never forget her screams as they wolf bit into her side, a transformation taking place almost instantly. Her bones began to shift and break, her skin moulding to accommodate the movement within her. He held her as she transformed before his very eyes into a wolf pup. Together they learned her new form and as the sun crested the trees on the following day River learned how to change back. She had looked at him with bright red eyes that faded away to the silver they were before. She had not cried, she had only said, “lets head home Linc, I’m not lost any more.” 

Shaking his head from the memory, he looked down at his own side, River’s teeth mark carefully hidden with a tattoo, that was the caveat, almost all of River’s true inner circle were wolves as well. Which is why at this moment, Lincoln was not as worried for his sister as the rest of their little family was. When he was out with Heda and his mother, he had no true chance to track Malia’s scent. Now that the tower slept and Ryker and Amell stood guard, he could sneak from the city undetected and not only touch base with River but track his sister. Taking only his necklace of the Commander her turned and left, falling into the shadows of the tower and out into the dead of night. 

Look Out Point: 

Cool grass brushed under her as she walked silently along the bank of the river, the scent of familial blood had drawn her here. Bodies lay strew on the river bed, her jaws ached with hunger, yet she pushed on, that was not why she was here. One scent stood out among others, moving swiftly she opened her mouth and took in deep breaths trying to taste the scent. There it was! The faint scent of fire, pushing her nose to the ground she broke into a run, her claws gripping lightly onto the silt of the river as she ran. 

The river bank turned to grass and the scent carried her East, slowing down to a walk, she paused. The breeze blew by her and there! That wonderful scent of fire again, taking off she ran faster, a sense of urgency seeming to close in on her. Skidding to a stop she saw blood lots of blood, too much blood, and a make shift shelter. Over the sweet scent of blood, was the scent she had been tracking, fire. Using her nose she pushed through the entrance of the make shift hovel she found what she was looking for. A girl, a young one at that, lay shivering, large wounds across her side and back. Her long black hair was matted and she smelled of sour river water. The concern resurfaced and as she careful dragged the human out of the hovel she let out a long howl placing the young girl on her back and ran, her snow white fur catching the moonlight as she raced back to her alpha who also smelled of fire.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demons of The Light  
On September 1, 2149, The Ark landed back on earth. Three years after the 100 landed and Clarke defeated the Mountain, Charles Pike came down with the rest of the people on the ark, and he hated everything the grounders stood for and what the original 100 had created; he was not the only person who agreed. Approximately 200 Arker’s left with Charles Pike. The rest found homes with the grounders; under Lexa and Clarke’s leadership, the grounders flourished while Pike and his crew took over Mount Weather. The conflict between the two groups quickly rose. Our story begins just before the climax of this conflict and long before any resolution.  
Clarke(45) + Lexa(44) = River (24)(oc)  
Octavia(43) + Raven(46) = Lincoln ( 26)(oc) + Malia ( 19)(oc)  
Bellamy(45) + Echo(47) = Valencia (20)(oc) + Ryker (15)(oc) + Amell ( 15)(oc)  
Monty(45) + Harper(45) = Natalia (17)(oc) + Quill ( 19)(oc)  
John(45) + Emori(43) = Derek( 25)(oc) + Elena ( 23)(oc)  
Nathan(45) + Eric(45) = Zane( 22)(oc) + Osiris( 22)(oc)  
OC- Original Character.

Demons of the Light Chapter 3 :

South Forest :

River Kom Trikru paced back and forth, low snarls coming from her large black muzzle. White puffs of air rising into the cold night as she paced, her paws leaving deep imprints in the ground below. The smell of blood and the hint of her kin coming from the tent off to her left. Two days had passed since Snow had brought Malia to River’s camp. Her cousin had been an inch from death. Lincoln had come on the first day, having tracked his sister straight to the campsite. He had agreed to leave only once he saw to it that River would personally bring her back to Polis as soon as she woke up. She thinks back to the conversation they had as they sat by Malia’s side.

_“ You’ve only got at most five days, River. They will call off the search. They need closure.” _

_“ Well, I can’t make her wake up any faster, can I Linc, I’m not a magician.”River quipped, rolling her eyes. _

_“ Obviously not, but you are an Alpha werewolf; just bite her?” Lincoln responded incredulously, gesturing to his sister. _

_“ Absolutely not, I told each one of you, I will not give you the bite unless you ask for it, or I feel as though your life is in imminent danger. She will heal Lincoln, and if she wakes up and asks, I will, of course, turn her. This is not something I will take away from her just because you want her to wake up and come home!” River admonished her cousin gently. “ Linc, I know you’ve been worried sick, and I’m sure O and Raven are a mess. But I won’t make choices for her or anyone like that. I might have godly power, but I am not a god.” _

_Turning away from River, Lincoln touched his hand to his sister’s forehead and stood. He turned back to his Alpha just before the entrance to the tent. _

_“ Just make sure she comes home, River.” _

_Nodding to her beta, she watched as he pushed through the tent flaps and disappeared into the dense forest. _

Movement from the tent pulls River from her memories. Snow slowly pads out toward her.

“ _She is waking up” _The calm voice echoes from inside River’s head.

River took a moment and took a deep breath, pulling air deep into her lungs. She could taste the forest on her tongue as she held her breath. After releasing the air, she stalked toward the tent. Malia was slowly sitting up. Her entire right side was bandaged, as was her right knee. Her brown eyes bright with pain as she took in the form of her cousin. 

“Where am I ?” She asked slowly as she reached out to press her hand against River’s large muzzle. River felt her bones shift as she settled into her human form.

“ The south forest, about three days from Polis.” She brushed Malia’s hair back as she held the younger girl’s hand. “ How’s your pain?” River asked as she fused over Malia’s prone form.

“ It hurts, more than anything I’ve felt in a long time, but I guess that means I’m alive right?” Malia’s rhetorical question hung in the air like a sick fog that takes over a dying forest. There was enough fear in her voice that it fueled River to hold on to her a bit tighter.

“ You are alive, very much so” River paused and felt a way of emotion pass over her as she spoke again. “ You almost weren’t though, Snow found you miles downriver from Lookout Point. You were barely alive, Malia.” Gentle tears dripped down River’s face as she thought of the condition she found her cousin in.

“ I’m sorry River,” Malia said gently, reaching up to take River’s hand.

“ You can’t do that to us hon, your brother wanted me to turn you. He was so upset. Everyone is.” River watched as Malia’s eyes flashed in panic.

“ He wanted you to turn me? Would you have?”

“ No, maybe, had we found you a few hours later, probably. You were very close to the bite, not making a difference.”

“ Am I going to be able to heal from all this ?” Malia asked, gesturing to her side and knee.

“ I believe you will make a good recovery. You should have the full function of your knee and shoulder. But you are going to be out of heavy training and work for about 6 weeks or more. And wait before you complain. I think you’ll find that your body is exhausted, and all you’re going to want to do is sleep.” River answered, looking at Malia thoughtfully.

“As I said before, we are about a three-day ride from the city. I shall accompany you personally, and we will tell them I found you on my return journey from the North Desert. Which isn’t a lie. I did spend a week there.”

“ I’m not sure I can ride by myself ?” Malia sighed as she attempted to place both feet on the ground and sit up straight.

“ I expect not. You can ride with me. I’ll keep you steady, I promise.” River said once again, reaching out to brush hair out of Malia’s face. “ I would offer you a change of clothes, but for everyone to believe our story, our best bet is to have you show up looking like I just pulled you from the river myself.”

Humming her agreement, Malia allowed River to guide her up off the makeshift cot. They moved slowly, and if it weren’t for River’s supernatural strength, getting on the horse would have made her pass out from the pain. As they departed from the camp, River turned her thoughts away from her cousin, who succumbed to sleep within minutes. The effort of moving from the tent and onto the horse pushing her body to its limits. Instead, River found thoughts on her parents; she missed her Nomon and her Mother dearly. So much had happened in the two months she was gone. As River guided the horse carefully across the shallow river, she acknowledged that things had changed significantly over the last year.

Between her life at Polis and her life in the woods with the wolves, she was exhausted. The Mountain Men had been trying to attack Polis for over a year; River and her pack had been keeping them away and sending scouts to follow and gather intel. Being a wolf had its perks, no doubt, the downside to all this was now that Lookout Point had been attacked so brazenly in the middle of the day; River knew that Lexa would without a doubt be more aware of the threat the Mountain Men posed.

It was a gigantic headache that was rapidly becoming a migraine as she rode closer to Polis.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 :

East of Polis:

As River made her way toward the city, she focused more on the girl passed out in front of her. Malia was a strong, smart, and fierce warrior. She held all the makings of a great leader, and River often wondered if she would be an Alpha. It wasn’t a surprise to her when Ryker and Amell took the bite that Amell was a blue-eyed beta. The common form most bitten wolves took was an omega, they were strong, and some of the smartest wolves River ever met were omegas. But now and then, someone would present as a Beta or an Alpha. River called them true Alphas. She was one. She did not get her power by taking it; she had earned it when she was bitten as a child. Just as Amell earned his status, her thoughts were shaken by a quick movement in the trees to her left. Pulling her horse to a stop, she scanned the trees and took a deep breath in, tasting the fresh scent of pine River felt a smile spread across her face.

“Well, what do we have here.”

“Murphy, It’s good to see you, brother,” River spoke, her eyes finding the lanky man.

“You’ve been gone a while, Griff. I was starting to get worried,” A tall man walked out from the forest line. He had a sturdy build with deep rich brown eyes, a full beard covered his face, and a mess of brown hair looked windswept. River watched as Derek Murphy walked toward her, his bow slung over his back, two pistols at his side, and a short sword strapped to his back.

“I’ve been in the South for quite some time. Managing things from the edge of the pack's territory.” She said, reaching out to grab his forearm in greeting. 

“I heard about Malia. Is she going to be alright?” Derek asked as he placed a hand on the girl's knee.

Nodding, River readjusted her grip on the girl. “She should be alright; she almost wasn’t, though. Scared Lincoln half to death. He wanted me to turn her.”

“Yeah, but he was always a little dramatic; he reminds me of Bellamy a bit,” Derek said as he shuffled to face the tree line again.

River felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up as Derek let out a deep growl. His red eyes met hers as a tall female came running full speed out of the woods. Derek was the only other Alpha in Polis. Amell was his beta; he helped manage the pack from Polis.

“Elena!” Derek growled as he reached for her.

“Time to go, brother, armed patrol less than a mile away, you should go River. We can hold them off so you can get Malia home” Elena’s musical voice was short and curt as she turned to face the woods waiting for the incoming men.

“How many?” The male Alpha asked, his eyes burning bright red, a growl behind his words.

“Too many, I can hear their heartbeats.” River answered, her own red eyes scanning the trees.

“You have to let me go by myself. I’m slowing you down anyway, River,” Malia spoke from the horse.

Turning toward the young girl, River held her gaze for a moment. The last thing she wanted to do was leave Malia on her own. The girl was barely healed enough to stand, let alone ride, and make it the rest of the two-day ride. But she also could not leave Derek and Elena.   
“River, let me go; I’m a Reyes, I’ll be fine.” Turning to Derek, she spoke, a new strength coming into her voice.

“Look out for each other, Derek. We can’t lose both of our Alphas.”

The three adults watched as Malia gritted her teeth and rode off. River smiled as she looked into the woods. It was not a friendly smile. It was full of teeth and the promise of violence.

“It’s been a while since you and I hunted, brother” River’s voice was no longer her own. It was dark and grotesque.

“It would be our pleasure to hunt with you again, River” Derek’s voice was as dark as Rivers. As the first part of the patrol made their way into the clearing, River knew they were taking their last steps.

* * *

Raven Reyes:

Polis Tower :

Raven let out a sigh as she made her way from her and Octavia’s room down to the throne room. Her wife had been inconsolable ever since Malia disappeared off the cliffs nearly six days ago. Quill was healing better than Clarke or anyone had hoped for. Raven pushed open the doors to the large room and made her way to the balcony. Lexa was waiting for her with a glass of liquor in her hand. No words pass between the old friends. They just sipped on their drinks as Raven processes her emotions.

“How can I let this go, Lex, am I supposed to tell the love of my life it’s time to move on and give up on our child?”

“Lincoln’s hardly been around, and Octavia is slipping. I’m scared; I’ve never seen her this way. We’ve never been in this position before.” Raven paused and looked out over the sleeping city.

“How do you do it, Lexa, how do you and Clarke send River off and not see her, not hear from her for months. It’s been almost six days, and I’m barely holding it together.”

Lexa let out a sigh taking a long drink. She looked over at her friend. Shadows hung around her eyes, and she looked small against the moonlight that caught the balcony.

“You don’t give up, little bird. You never give up. She is your child, and we promised when we chose to bring children into this world that we would be different. We promised that our children would not have to make the impossible choices we made at such young ages.”

“I’m scared I’m never going to find her, Lexa, and I don’t know how to handle that. I’m so fucking scared she’s dead. Even thinking about it makes the air in my chest hurt.” Tears gathered in her eyes as she clutched her glass. Her body caving in as she was overcome with the unbearable emotion.

Before Lexa could move to hold her, familiar arms wrapped around her waist. Through her tears, she recognized her wife’s embrace. Octavia took the glass from her trembling fingers and pulled her wife into her arms as she cried.

“I’m sorry, Raven, I didn’t mean to leave you by yourself in this. I know your hurting, baby.”

“I don’t want her to be gone, O. I don’t know what to do. I don’t know how to help you or Lincoln. I’m just lost. It hurts, O,” Raven sobbed. 

Raven felt her wife grip her harder. She felt gentle fingers comb through her hair. She felt Octavia lead her back toward their room. She felt delicate fingers undo the straps of her gear and gently, lovingly remove her clothes. She felt Octavia’s warmth as they settled into their bed, gentle kisses pressed against her hair as she let her tears fall once she buried her head in the crook of Octavia’s neck.

“I’m sorry you felt like you couldn’t lean on me, Raven. I know your hurting, baby. I know you miss her. I’m sorry, I yelled. That wasn’t fair to you. Lincoln left, and when he came back, he just wasn’t understanding why I was so angry. I was scared, and I took that out on you.” Raven felt her wife’s whisper against her cheek. Nuzzling further into Octavia’s warmth, she pressed soothing kisses along her neck.

“None of this is fair, and I love you, I love our family. I don’t want to lose any of you.” Raven whispered.

“We will find her, Raven. We won’t give up. Let’s just get some sleep tonight. I know neither of us has been sleeping well. I love you, Raven. Always” Octavia whispered against the top of her wife’s brow.

The feeling of Octavia’s steady breathing and gentle touch soothed Raven into a deep sleep.

* * *

Edge of Polis:

Malia felt pain seep into her bones as she led her horse toward the city. She could see the tower through the trees. Her body protested every step she made, and she knew that before she left the woods, she would have to let the horse find its way back to River. She knew she would have to take the bandages off and walk at least 2 miles on foot. She was not looking forward to it at all. Blood was already seeping through the bandages. Gritting her teeth, she steered the horse off the worn path in the woods. In a normal situation, she wouldn’t have to go through the trouble, but no one could know she ran into River. Now that River wasn’t with her, she would claim that she slowly made her way back home on her own. Lincoln would be pissed for sure. Snorting, Malia realized she didn’t care about her brother's melodramatics. He would just have to get over it. As she gently pulled the horse to a stop, she stared down at the ground with disdain.

“It’s so far down,” She whimpered. Taking a breath, she slid off the horse and landed on the ground, and collapsed as white-hot pain shot through her knee and echoed off her shoulder.

“Mother fucker Ow!” Deciding to just lay on the forest floor, she cursed her poor luck of not finding a boulder to help her dismount. As the blinding pain ebbed into a dull skull pounding throb. Malia slowly rose to her feet. As she took her first step, she wondered how much this little walk would impact her healing process. As tired as she felt, she was looking forward to sleeping for at least a month. The woods around her blurred as she continued to focus on putting one foot in front of the other. She could feel blood running down her side and her leg into her boot. It was comforting, in a twisted way, she acknowledged. It was a reminder that she was still living, which meant she had to keep moving. Trees soon gave way to an open field of tall grass. Malia wondered if she would make it into the tower.

Her thoughts were cut short as her knee gave out from underneath her. Unable to catch herself in time, she crashed into the ground hard. Black spots danced across her eyes as pain tore through her side. Rolling to her side, she let out a keening moan as nausea swept through her, making her mouth fill with saliva. Frustration seeped into Malia’s bones as she struggled to get up off the ground. With no small amount of effort, she raised herself above the grass. Her eyes barely caught the shape of an unknown figure in the distance. But it was gone from her mind in the blink of an eye as she focused back on her task of taking a step. She was face to face with dirt once again. Gritting her teeth, Malia dug her fingernails into the earth. A snarl on her lips as she pushed every ounce of will power to her body. Her broken body made jerky movements as it obeyed her will. Her steps became more sure, no less full of pain, just more sure. Before long, her feet hit the cobblestone streets of Polis. She was aware that she had an audience of people watching her, but none interfered. She was glad for it. She wasn’t sure what she would do if someone touched her before she finished her task.

The tower was soon in her sights, blurry and shifting like the world was on a tilt. One of the guards looked at her in shock, fumbling to open the door to the tower for her. Hobbling in, she continued her path to the throne room. Knowing Lexa would be there at the very least, and could get her to her aunt Clarke for help. The elevator ride did nothing for her spinning head, and getting off the damn thing proved to be more a problem than she thought it would be. Her steps swayed as she came closer to the large double doors. Blackness crept around the edges of her double vision. Placing her hands on the door, Malia let out a small grunt and pushed with every ounce of strength she had. The doors flew open to reveal a full court of people. Her eyes met her aunts as she stood from her throne, shock etched on her face. Malia felt warmth fill her as she met Lexa’s familiar green eyes.

“Heda,” She whispered out, reaching for the woman. Her last three steps faded into darkness as she fell.

* * *

Throne Room:

Polis Tower :

Lexa was up and moving before Malia could take her second step. She caught the teenager before she could hit the floor, already barking orders for a healer.Her shock having worn off seconds after the girl had forced her way into the throne room. Blood seeped off her, leaving bloody footprints on the floor. Her entire body was covered in dirt and blood, but her eyes were bright with pain, but also held power. The type of power that comes from having grit and pushing through your pain to keep moving. Lexa could see when the girl's body gave out. It rejected her mind's will after Lexa had met her niece's rich brown eyes. Malia was limp in her arms but still breathing. By what miracle, Lexa did not know.

“Lexa”

Snapping her eyes away from Malia’s prone form, Lexa found her wife staring at her. A gentle hand on her shoulder.

“You gotta let us do our job, babe,” Clarke said, gently taking Lexa’s chin in her hand. Nodding, Lexa helped Clarke and the other healers maneuver Malia onto a stretcher. The doors burst open again as Raven and Octavia came rushing through, both pale with fear.

“Malia!?” Octavia called.

Raven guided her wife to the stretcher as Clarke moved. Lexa saw tears build up in Raven’s eyes as she saw the condition her child was in. Lexa caught the look her wife sent her and moved toward her two Flame Keepers.

“Let’s let Clarke do her job, come on. We can wait outside the med bay, and I’ll tell you what happened” She guided them down the hall as Clarke put all her focus on saving Malia’s life.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, guys, this was 8 pages in Google Docs. It doesn't look like that much here. I really don't understand how this editing process works for AO3 if anyone has any suggestions please comment or message me or something.   
So because this chapter seems short to me I am going to start working on the next chapter which should be up by next week on Monday at the latest. Thanks for your support!


	5. Chapter 5

Demons of The Light

On September 1, 2149, The Ark landed back on earth. Three years after the 100 landed and Clarke defeated the Mountain, Charles Pike came down with the rest of the people on the ark, and he hated everything the grounders stood for and what the original 100 had created; he was not the only person who agreed. Approximately 200 Arker’s left with Charles Pike. The rest found homes with the grounders; under Lexa and Clarke’s leadership, the grounders flourished while Pike and his crew took over Mount Weather. The conflict between the two groups quickly rose. Our story begins just before the climax of this conflict and long before any resolution.

Clarke(45) + Lexa(44) = River (24)(oc)

Octavia(43) + Raven(46) = Lincoln ( 26)(oc) + Malia ( 19)(oc)

Bellamy(45) + Echo(47) = Valencia (20)(oc) + Ryker (15)(oc) + Amell (15)(oc)

Monty(45) + Harper(45) = Natalia (17)(oc) + Quill ( 19)(oc)

John(45) + Emori(43) = Derek( 25)(oc) + Elena ( 23)(oc)

Nathan(45) + Eric(45) = Zane( 22)(oc) + Osiris( 22)(oc)

OC- Original Character.

Heda: Commander

Wanheda: Commander of Death

Heda Kom Trikova : Commander of Shadows

Heda Kom Deimeika : Commander of Sun

Amin Kom Trikova : Master of Shadows

* * *

Chapter 5:

Polis Tower:

Med Bay:

Clarke let out a breath of relief as she watched Malia’s chest rise and fall with steady breaths. Checking the IV lines coming from the girl, she let her thoughts wander. Her niece had been on death’s doorstep. Much longer, and she would have died. The thought unnerved Clarke because she had also been in the same position, not six days prior, while treating Quill. Her thoughts also went to the patrol that started this whole mess. 

The mountain men had never dared come that close. She knew that the peace accords were something that was loosely followed by the people in the mountains. What she didn’t understand is why they were escalating. She wanted to know what happened in the last two weeks to tip the precariously balanced scales.

Her thoughts were pulled from the growing conflict to her Niece. Her fingers had brushed over a patch of skin still mostly covered. Frowning, Clarke ran her fingers up the girl’s arm, a line of small stitching ran up the length from her elbow to the top of her shoulder. Quickly Clarke removed the shirt covering the girl. She hadn’t felt the need to remove it before, given the nature of her injuries. 

As she pushed the shirt away, her heart leaped to her throat, and her breath caught. Long lines of small stitching crisscrossed Malia’s upper torso. Clarke took notice of the placement of the stitches, and her thoughts about Malia’s luck disappeared. The stitches were days old. Had the girl shown up with the wounds, she would have been dead. 

Clarke marveled at the small stitching, Malia would have scars, but they would be barely visible. Clarke also realized that someone must have helped her. There was no way the girl could have done them herself. Clarke filled her findings away, hoping that once Malia woke up, she could tell them exactly how she made it home. Leaving the Med bay, Clarke was met with her two oldest friends.

“She’s going to be okay; most of the blood was from an injury to her knee and side. She’ll be unconscious for a while, and her body needs rest. She won’t be training anytime soon. Which I know Lexa will support. If she ever wants full use of her knee, she’ll take the bed rest.”

Clarke watched as Raven winced and rubbed at her own knee, still encased in a brace all these years later.

“Can we sit with her?” Octavia asked, her hand gripping Raven’s so tightly her knuckles were white.

“Of course you can. I have the on-call radio; let me know if she wakes up or you need anything.”

As Clarke left the med bay, she couldn’t shake the feeling that she had seen those stitches somewhere else before. She would keep a careful eye on Malia. Something didn’t sit right with Clarke about her return.

* * *

Edge of Polis:

South Forest:

Blood dripped from Rivers’s mouth as she let the body of the last patrolman drop to the ground. His blood tasted sweet as it ran in rivets down her chin. There was something so thrilling to her about fighting without shifting fully. She imagined it was the animal instinct to hunt and kill that fueled her. One thing was certain; she was much less of a messy eater as a wolf than a human.

Derek and Elena walked up from the pile of dead patrolmen. Elena let out a low growl as she took in River’s form. She took the last few steps shaking her head as she grabbed a knife embedded in Rivers back.

“Careful Alpha,” Her voice dipping low with the hints of heat.

Smirking, River watched as she walked back down to help her brother; Elena and River had danced around each other for years. Before River was gone, they had almost kissed. Now that she was back, she wondered if the woman would still be interested in pursuing something more than friendship with her. They had always flirted, but as they got older and things in the world turned dark, their relationship grew.

Elena was one of her closest friends and confidant. She was in a unique position given her brother was the only other Alpha in Polis aside from River. The three of them shared a true bond. Shaking her head, River tried to push her thoughts on Elena aside. But no matter how focused she begged her mind to be, as they piled bodies to burn them. Her eyes tracked Elena’s movements, the power in her muscles, and the grace her body had. The way the sun caught the woman's hair.

Out of nowhere, a helmet crashed into the side of her head, effectively knocking River from her staring. Turning, she saw Derek with his arms crossed, a playful growl on his lips.

“Stop ogling my sister.”

River snorted and chucked the helmet back at him. Hard. He let out a yelp as the helmet smashed against his face and shattered to pieces. Unable to contain themselves, they both fell into laughter. Which River assumed would be an odd sight. Two people covered in blood laughing as they hauled dead bodies into a pile. Sometimes River wondered if she was losing her touch with her humanity just a little.

* * *

Polis:

Stables :

Amell moved carefully through the stables, doing his best to mask his scent. As the full moon approached, animals grew wary around him. From what they knew from River, Beta’s and Alpha’s scent becomes stronger as the full moon approaches. It wasn't detectable by humans, but animals and other wolves could smell the difference. 

The horses seemed to be alright for the most part as he went about cleaning stalls and replacing water and food. Ryker would have to brush them out. Being in the stable was one thing, but actually sharing a stall was asking to get kicked in the face. That was something he did not want to repeat. Suddenly he felt the air shift around him, and he could smell Lincoln before he appeared.

“Cousin”

He greeted the older man as Lincoln stepped into the stables.

“How is stable duty” Lincoln quipped as he jumped up to sit on a bale of hay.

Rolling his eyes, Amell flipped Lincoln off as he poured water into the next bucket.

“Boring, How’s Malia? Has she woken up yet?”

“She’ll be alright, and yeah, she did; I spoke to her after Moms left. Apparently, they ran into Derek and Elena and a patrol of Mountain Men.”

“RIP the mountain men,” Amell said as a dark smile took over his handsome face.

“No kidding, I wouldn’t want to face those three. It would be a miracle if there were anything left of those guys.”

Nodding, Amell placed the water bucket back and turned to face his cousin fully. His face full of darkness.

“It’s getting bad, Link. Mountain Men attacking our people, making it past River? The second group Derek found? We have been playing this game for months. They come to the edge of the woods and River, and the packs beat them back. Why escalate? The peace accords have arguably been broken by the second attack. But Lexa won’t act, even if she did know about it. The attack wasn’t a declaration of war.”

“Has anyone heard from Val?” Lincoln asked as he pulled out his flask and took a long pull.

Letting out a sigh, Amell thought about his sister; Valencia was the oldest of the Blake siblings. She had left Polis to live out at the sea, at least that’s what was told to everyone in the tower. 

The pack knew the truth. Valencia had been deep in enemy lines for months, if not a year. Pack outposts would send forged letters and gifts every now and then. But it was Ryker who maintained steady contact with her.

The two of them were like shadows in the night even before they took the bite. Amell supposed they took after their mother in that regard. Echo taught them many things but her ability to sink into the shadows and remain unseen was a trait his siblings carried close to their hearts. They were known throughout the 12 clans as Amin Kom Trikova, masters of shadow, only River’s pack knew their identity.

“No, not in a few weeks, but I imagine if things are escalating, we won’t hear from her for a while yet. I’ll speak to Ryker this evening. In the meantime, I’d like to speak to Malia; I have matters to discuss with her.”

“Of course, I’m sure she can pass on news and any word from Derek.”

Nodding, Amell waited for his cousin to jump from the hay bail as he shut the stable doors. The sun was sinking low into the sky as they walked through the market back to the tower. The two beta’s walked in silence. As people passed, they extended formal greetings. 

While Amell and Lincoln held no official title, they were respected and loved among the people as protectors. Most of River’s inner circle was awarded this respect as well. They fought to keep their people safe, and the people thanked them with love and respect.

Soon the tower appeared before them. Taking the lift, the two men parted on different floors. Amell wandered to the kitchens hoping to take Malia something to eat. 

Despite his desire to hear what had happened, he had worried greatly for his cousins’ safety. He also knew that when she took the bite, there was a good chance she would be an Alpha. He didn’t think she was ready to hear that, though.

The kitchen was filled with the delicious scent of venison and vegetables. His enhanced senses could pick out the garlic, thyme, rosemary, and onions. It was stew, he decided. 

Smiling, he charmed the sweet woman who was working to give him an extra bowl and some cider. Following the hall, he took careful steps down to the doors of the med bay. His senses stopping him just as Clarke rushed out the doors.

“Oh my god, Amell, I didn’t see you hon, are you here to see Malia?” She asked him, placing steadying hands on his shoulders to stop her momentum.

“Yes, aunt Clarke, I was hoping to bring her some food and catch up with her before letting her rest,” He said smoothly. He loved Clarke; she was by far his favorite Aunt. She reminded him of his Alpha. 

They both walked in sunlight but could burn you alive if you crossed them. It's why they called Derek Hainofa Kom Deimeika, prince of the sun.

“That should be fine hon, just try not to keep her up too long. She really does need rest.”

“Alright, give Heda my love and tell her she’s working too hard.”

He could hear her laugh echo off the walls as she agreed and left him to his task. He found his cousin sitting up with her eyes closed. As he settled onto the chair nearest her, she began to stir.

“Clarke, did you bring me food?”

“Don’t give our aunt credit for my good deed, cousin.”

“Amell! You Are a sight for sore eyes,” she said warmly, reaching out to take the food.

“I’m glad you’re alright Malia, everyone was very worried.” He paused and traced the line of stitching on her shoulder.

“How’s my alpha doing?”

“Derek’s alright, we didn’t talk long, but Elena and River were with him. He’ll come home soon,” She said soothingly.

Nodding, Amell thought of his Alpha. He and Derek loved each other very much. Their wolves were mated, which in the world of wolves is a wonderful thing. But among the humans of Polis, a 25 year old running around with a 15-year-old was not widely accepted. 

So they hid their relationship, which was taxing on both parties. It was no fun to be away from your mate, and the farther Derek went from Amell, the less connected they were.

“He’ll be home soon, Mel. I know it.”

“He better be; I miss his stupid face. Speaking of stupid faces, how’s River doing?”

“She’s stressed. It’s all over her face. I can tell she wants to stay out on the line. But she can’t afford to be gone longer, not with Lexa expecting her back at some point. I’m sure the patrol they ran into was upsetting. I could hear them fighting as I left. Both of them were pissed.”

Amell frowned, the escalation had been troubling to him as well, and with both Alpha’s out of Polis, there was no way to develop a plan or discuss tactical strategy if they needed to meet the people of the mountain head-on.

“I think it’s time for Ryker to touch base with Val.” He said, clearing both their bowls, sitting back down. He let out a sigh.

“I don’t know what our odds are if we go to war, but I do know that none of us will get out of what's coming. A war between our three people would be terrible. It’s been years since there was talk of war. And perhaps I’m dramatic, but I don’t see River letting this stand much longer. If any more attacks become public to Heda, it becomes her problem as well.”

“Then we lean on each other now, we strengthen our stores and focus on our people. Until River and Derek get back, the leadership falls to you and my brother, and while no one expects you to make massive decisions. You can prepare. You can make sure that we are as ready as we can be for anything that threatens us.” Malia said, a fire bright in her eyes. Amell knew his thoughts were confirmed, she had the same grit and core strength River, and Derek had. She was born to lead.

“We will make our people and our Alpha’s proud,” Amell said as he stood. A list already forming in his mind.

“I should let you rest; I’m very glad you’re alright, Malia.”

She shot him a warm smile as she closed her eyes. Turning, Amell gathered the bowls he had placed to the side, closed the door to the med bay, and began his walk back to the kitchens. He would make sure he did everything in his power to support River and Derek.

* * *

Polis:

Polis Library:

Quill shuffled gently into the vast halls of the Polis Library; he was officially off duty until he regained full mobility in his shoulder. At least that’s what Clarke had told him, but he knew that his shoulder was as mobile as it was ever going to be.

It was time for him to take the bite. He would as soon as River or Derek got into town. They would have to wait a few days, and he would have to fake his healing process, but he was of no use to anyone if he couldn’t lift his arm enough to open a door, much less hold a weapon. 

He kept walking toward the back to the first floor. He moved slowly, not to aggravate his body any further. Pausing at the last shelf, he pulled a random book on agricultural policies and sat down to read.

As he flipped through the pages, he thought about his situation, he thought about how lucky he was that he had the opportunity to heal and become a wolf. 

This was something that was often discussed among the two packs, was it truly fair to only turn the people River and Derek deemed fit? The number of bitten wolves was far less than the number of normal humans, and it was not River’s intention to build a wolf army. However, the ethical issues seemed to get more pressing the closer they got to an all-out war.

Quill knew that he would happily not take the bite, but that almost wasn’t an option. He was needed as a warrior, and he was part of the packs’ future government just like all the other children. The core of Lexa and Clarke’s team of advisors was made up of six families.The Reyes, Blake, Green, Murphy, and Miller families. Between the six families, including River, there were twelve kids.

Long ago, when River first established the packs with Derek, those twelve kids were read in as part of the pack. They were all in River’s inner circle. They were the core leadership of the present and future. That applied to the pack as well as Polis; they were all devoted to River and Lexa. It was something that was beyond just one person.

Quill was no stranger to duty above all, but the lines of loyalty were beginning to blur. Not in the sense that he was less loyal to Lexa or River. But because he was equally loyal to both leaders, he felt conflicted in his duty to River. He did not like lying to the people around him. The adults in his life were very important.

Ultimately, Quill knew that he would protect his family no matter what, and he was willing to lie to them now to keep them safe. But it wasn’t easy on his conscience. 

Quill liked concrete things. He was one of the people who helped River write policy. As he turned the page, he stopped to read the laws written. These words made sense to him; they made him feel the might of his people’s success. 

As much as he understood the practical need for fighting, he found it abstract and complicated. Perhaps it was worth talking to River and Derek. Perhaps he could find his purpose and fulfill his duty even with his injuries.

A movement to his right pulled him away from his reading and his thoughts. His sister stood, her face bright with excitement.

“Natalia? What is it?”

“River has returned”

Warmth filled Quill as she spoke. He stood as quickly as he could. Natalia’s hands were quick to steady him as she helped guide him back to the door. It had been months since River had been home, and the packs were missing their Alpha.

As Quill stepped out into the streets of Polis, he felt a new sense of peace wash through him. He felt the sparks of hope as he took in the excitement buzzing through his sister’s body. 

He didn’t know what the future held, not with the mountain men or potential war. He didn’t know what his future would look like. But he felt a sense of power with his family by his side. They would meet any challenge head-on.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I think this one is a more appropriate length. I apologize for taking a long time to write it, school started and boy howdy has it been hard to manage my time. I'm really happy with the direction of this fic, best hold on to your red hunting hats because it's going to be a long haul. I'm not interested in a slow burn for any of my couples, but this is a long fic and I think I am going to make a series about some of the kids as well.


	6. Chapter 6

Rating(M): Violence; Sex; Blood; Fear;

Demons of The Light

On September 1, 2149, The Ark landed back on earth. Three years after the 100 landed and Clarke defeated the Mountain, Charles Pike came down with the rest of the people on the ark, and he hated everything the grounders stood for and what the original 100 had created; he was not the only person who agreed. Approximately 200 Arker’s left with Charles Pike. The rest found homes with the grounders; under Lexa and Clarke’s leadership, the grounders flourished while Pike and his crew took over Mount Weather. The conflict between the two groups quickly rose. Our story begins just before the climax of this conflict and long before any resolution.

Clarke(45) + Lexa(44) = River (24)(oc)

Octavia(43) + Raven(46) = Lincoln ( 26)(oc) + Malia ( 19)(oc)

Bellamy(45) + Echo(47) = Valencia (20)(oc) + Ryker (15)(oc) + Amell (15)(oc)

Monty(45) + Harper(45) = Natalia (17)(oc) + Quill ( 19)(oc)

John(45) + Emori(43) = Derek( 25)(oc) + Elena ( 23)(oc)

Nathan(45) + Eric(45) = Zane( 22)(oc) + Osiris( 22)(oc)

OC- Original Character. 

Heda: Commander 

Wanheda: Commander of Death

Heda Kom Trikova : Commander of Shadows 

Heda Kom Deimeika : Commander of Sun 

Amin Kom Trikova : Master of Shadows 

* * *

Chapter 6

Polis

Polis Tower:

Lexa could barely contain her excitement as the last of her advisors left the council room. News of her daughter's return had come midway through her meeting. It had been two months since River left to take care of policy out in the desert. She knew River had spent time in the outposts along the way back, but two months was a long time, and so much had happened. Clearing up the last of her paperwork Lexa made her way to the lift.

As the elevator ascended, she realized, along with excitement, there was also an underlying anxiety. Things had shifted while River was gone, and Lexa could not place her emotions to reason. As the lift jerked to a halt, she shook off her thoughts of anxiety and made her way to the throne room. As she pushed open the doors, she stopped.

River stood in the doorway to the balcony, the setting sun a blazing orange behind her, casting only a silhouette. She stood tall and proud above the three thrones. She was a vision of power; she almost seemed godly.

“Nomon !” River’s voice broke Lexa’s trance. The younger woman met her mother in the middle of the throne room and pulled her into a warm embrace.

“Ai Gofua, it is so good to see you,” Lexa said as she breathed in her daughter’s scent. Hints of pine and smoke, it was a comforting smell. River let out a musical laugh as she hugged her mother. Lexa pulled away from the hug and took in her daughter’s appearance, she looked unharmed, but her eyes were tight. Lexa could see the same strain on her daughter’s face that she saw on her face when she looked in the mirror.

“How were your travels ?”

“ Fruitful, I think we can expect much from Sangedakru in the upcoming clan meeting. I think that Shrariz is going to come to the table with a more democratic attitude than his predecessor.” She said, rolling her eyes. The previous Ambassador for the Desert Clan had been an isolationist, to say the least. Even to the point of attacking members of other clans who traveled through his land.

“I imagine he will continue to play devil's advocate but only to make sure the best options are being considered. He is an ethical man, after all,” River said as they made their way out of the throne room.

“Excellent work River, I’m so glad you had success, I had no doubt you would put your best diplomatic foot forward, but I did not anticipate such a welcomed outcome. The people of the desert are proud and wildly self-sufficient. It will be nice to have a more inclusive leadership.” River nodded as they entered the lift.

“Enough politics, we can discuss that more tomorrow, tonight we celebrate your return, have you spoken to your mother yet?”

“I have no; II cam,e straight to the throne room to debrief you, do you know where she is?”

“Yes, I believe she is in the med bay looking after Malia,” Lexa said as the two walked into River’s room.

“Malia?! What’s wrong with her?” River asked, her face pulled tight with concern. Letting out a sigh, Lexa settled onto the couch in River’s room.

“It’s a long story, come, sit, I will tell you what’s happened in the last few days.”

* * *

Polis

Polis Tower:

Ryker ran his hands through his hair and smoothed his hands over his jacket. He took quick steps to his bathroom and placed his pack ring on his right middle finger. He could feel the excitement in his bones as he rushed out his door.

River was home, and he was on his way to the celebratory dinner Lincoln had decided to host. It would be the first time the inner circle had been together since River left in May. Ryker could barely keep the smile off his face as he pushed open the door to his parent’s room.

“Dad?” He called out, hoping Bellamy was around.

“Hey honey, your father’s out with Monty and John.” His mother’s voice called from the balcony. Walking swiftly to meet her, he saw that she was nursing a glass of bourbon.

“You must be reading Aunt Lexa’s council write up” He quipped with a smile on his face.

“At this point, I’m convinced they go out of their way to make Lexa’s life difficult.”Echo said with a laugh.

“You look nice, got a date or something?” She said, taking in his appearance with a raised eyebrow.

“Haha, no, Lincoln’s throwing River a welcome home dinner. I just wanted to say I’d be over at the Princeton House.” Ryker said, a smile overtaking his face as he mentioned his alpha.

“That’s nice of him. Well, have fun and try to stay out of trouble, please? Is your brother going?”

“Yeah, he’s coming a bit later though, he was taking care of the stables last time I saw him.” Echo nodded and waved him away.

“Alright, well, have fun.”

Smiling, he left his mother as she continued to work. During the lift ride, Ryker thought about River. She was his alpha, strong and steady, she always knew what to do, and she was someone he looked up to greatly. He wondered what she had to say about the attacks in the past two weeks. Ryker knew the whole pack would want to know.

As much as this dinner was going to be fun and a way for everyone to reconnect. There was a great deal of debriefing River had to do. Amell had stopped by earlier to go over a few things on his list in terms of preparation. The twelve were starting to prepare for war.

The walk from Polis Tower to the Princeton House was a little over a mile. It was tucked away in the woods but was part of a larger set of buildings that doubled as the capitals college. It was both a war college and an academic college.

Murphy and Octavia had been responsible for the idea to build them in each clan’s capital. Each one was different and specialized in different things. It was often the city’s second focal point next to government buildings. They were a place of honor, and like the Princeton House, each college had a second building nearby. The house was built for community events. It was named after an old school from long before anyone could remember.

The houses were beautiful, and each house was full of the essence of the clan it was located in. Princeton House stood tall in the lowlands just inside the forest. Dark red brick, with tall white columns, a long winding walkway covered with trees was guarded by two statues.

One was a scholar, the palms of his hands facing together. Between them was a cog, the symbol of the commander. It stood for the city of the commander as well as the engineering program. Princeton was where warriors and other tradesmen and women came to get the best engineering education they could.

Most of the 100 that stayed in Polis worked in engineering. People came from all over the twelve clans for the program. Raven’s mechanical engineering class was a favorite.

The other statue was a proud fox with bright, intelligent eyes. This house was a place of intelligence and wit. The packs used this space often to conduct business.

On the rare occasion, the rest of Polis used the space for city meetings and smaller gatherings. It was a vast space, with two floors and a basement. As Ryker approved the house, he could see the long walkway, and it was lit up with tall torches that never went out. A sign of welcome to all who passed the house.

As he made his way along the winding path, he marveled at the forest around him. The land was beautiful, and the sound of the woods at night in the height of summer was his favorite sound. He could hear animals in the trees chattering, the sound of cicadas buzzing.

A smile overtook his face. He could hear the soft footfalls of the wolves in their pack moving under cover of the thicket. They were there keeping their alpha safe. The steps to the Princeton House were long and wide. His shoes echoed off the concrete. Pausing at the large doors, he turned back to the woods.

“Stay safe tonight, everyone. If you hear or see anything sound the alarm, don’t sacrifice yourself, not tonight,” He said softly to the night.

A long echoing howl told him he had been heard. Nodding, he pushed the doors open and was met with the warmth of his pack.

* * *

Polis

Princeton House :

Malia could feel the joy around her as she sat with her family. Everyone was coming over to hug River. Everyone was happy; she knew that the wolves were feeling high on the pack bond. Being away from your alpha for too long was taxing, and River had never been gone this long before.

A hand gently touched her elbow; it was Osiris and Zane. The two Miller brothers were strikingly handsome and unbelievably even-keeled. They reminded Malia of the kings from the old world. Noble, brave, balanced. Zane stood tall and was built for war, whereas his brother was slim and quick-witted. However, he was no less of a warrior than Zane. They were a formidable pair, even without their powers. 

“How’s your knee feeling, Malia?” Zane asked as he handed her a cold drink.

“It’s getting better. I had Lincoln give me a piggyback ride here, haha. It doesn’t ache as bad anymore unless I put lots of weight on it.”

“That’s good; You’ll be training in no time, I know it.” He said before going to talk with Natalia.

“Well, I, for one, am glad you are alright,” Osiris spoke next. His pale green eyes striking against his rich honey skin. Malia felt her heart flutter as he held her gaze, a gentle smile on his lips. 

“I got the flowers you left.”

“How do you know they were my flowers? Anyone could have left those for you.” He said, sitting down next to her. She blushed and turned to face him fully.

“Sure, but only you would leave me a bouquet of tulips, peonies, yarrow, and scilla.” She quipped back. It was well known that Osiris was a man of the earth. If it grew from the ground, he had a love for it. Malia always knew she could find him in the greenhouses or the forest cataloging new plant growth and talking to his trees.

“You caught me. I should have realized your powers of deduction were better.”

They were sitting much closer now, barley and space between them.

“I know you said your brother gave you a ride down here but would you like me to escort you back to the tower later tonight?” He asked, shuffling his hands together.

Malia felt blush warm her cheeks; she wondered when he would work up the courage to kiss her. She might just have to take matters into her own hands.

“Osiris, I would love for you to accompany me home tonight.” She said, taking his hand. He let out a soft chuckle and stared at their joined hands.

“Excellent, now let me grab you some food. No putting weight on that knee yet.”

“Only if you bring your food back here as well?”

“Of course.”

As he walked away, Malia took in his appearance; he was tall, nearly 6’3, he had the most beautiful honey-colored skin and black curly hair.

He wasn’t built like his brother, who was a massive man. Osiris was fit, he had to be as a warrior and part of the pack, but he carried his body with a grace that many warriors could only dream of.

When he would move through the forest, he almost seemed to float across the forest floor as he tended to his plants. He was a powerful man with a gentle soul. As he made his way back toward her, she felt warmth seep into her bones.

He sent her a smile, and she knew that his soul was as happy as hers was. Her attention was suddenly drawn to the doors as they swung open.

* * *

Polis

Princeton House:

Derek’s face broke out into a toothy smile as he looked at the inner circle members.

“Did you guys really think you were going to have a party without us?” He said as Elena appeared by his side. The room went up in joyous cheers as they surrounded Derek. Both of their alphas were home.

Derek was ushered in to sit near River, but his nose caught the most soothing scent before he could sit. Cinnamon and sage, turning his eyes locked on his mate.

His arms were full of the younger man before he could even blink. He felt his soul settle as he wrapped his arms around Amell and breathed in his scent, his hands finding purchase on the back of his head.

“Hi babe, miss me?”

“You know I did; try not to be gone so long next time, or at least take me with you,” Amell whispered in his ear. Unable to keep the smile off his face, Derek leaned in and kissed him soundly. He had missed him terribly, and because their relationship was a secret to the outside world, it was hard to find reasons to take him along when he left for business.

“I’ll do my best.”

“See to it that you do.”

“Derek, come, sit, brother, we have much to discuss” River’s voice pulled them away from their bubble and to the table. Taking his seat at the opposite end of the table, the two alphas nodded to each other.

The rest of the pack took their seats, Amell by Derek’s side and Lincoln by River’s. Derek marveled at their family, their pack. They looked formidable, even sitting down to have dinner. He could feel that magical energy when they all gathered. He had always felt it ever since they were young. It was powerful energy, one that filled his heart with hope.

“First of all, thank you all for this wonderful welcome. It is an honor to sit here with you all once again.” River’s voice was strong as she began to address them.

“Now I know that many of you want to know how we are going to proceed with the attacks from the Men of the Mountain. I do not have an answer for you yet; it needs to be discussed. I will meet with Heda tomorrow to go over my work with Sangedakru. I imagine my mother will also want to discuss the patrol that attacked Malia and Quill. Tomorrow evening we will meet in the woods and discuss our options.” She paused, and her eyes turned dark and dangerous.

“But know this, a direct attack on our people will not stand. Heda won’t have it, and neither will I. Action of some kind will be taken.”

The packs banged their fists on the table in agreement. No matter what peace existed before, this was the start of a physical war or a political one.

“Now, my time in Sangedakru proved to be far more fruitful than any of us thought. I ran into another shifter while I was there. Which was unexpected.”

Derek could see the shock on his packmate’s faces; some even let out gasps.

“Another shifter? In the desert?”

“ I didn’t think wolves liked sand very much?”

“Who’s pack were they in?” River raised her hand gently; the noise died down instantly.

“The shifter was not part of a pack because they were not a wolf. I ran into a mountain lion. He was magnificent, nearly as big as us. I watched him take down an antelope with spectacular ease. So imagine my surprise when I went to meet the Sangedakru ambassador, and he smelled so strongly raw antelope I had to cover my mouth to hide my teeth.”

There was silence around the table as each person processed what River told them. The leader of the Desert People was a shifter, and not a wolf, but a mountain lion. Derek could see their minds working overtime to fit this new piece of information into the mix.

“I decided to show myself to him. He seemed very aware of the lack of leadership in the last regime. We both sat down over wine and got to know each other. It was a true honor to run and hunt with him—what a magnificent creature and man. I look forward to seeing him in a few weeks at the clan meeting. We have gained a very powerful ally in him.”

River paused to let everything she had said sink in. Derek knew the next order of business would make every one of them very happy.

“Now, given my statement earlier, I want us to be prepared for any outcome. Derek’s pack will be in charge of making preparations for war. When you aren’t doing daily duties or work with them, you will be with me in the woods training. I want to be as ready as we can. Also, no matter where you go, if you leave the city walls, so anything past this house, you must have a company of three. Even if you have to pull one of us aside, for even the most minute thing.” She looked each of them in the eye. Her voice was low and serious as she spoke.

“Even if you want to take a walk, I would be happy to go with you. I do not want what happened to Malia and Quill to ever happen again. They were unprepared and unprotected. Which was not anyone's fault, but I’d like to not have a repeat.”

They all nodded their heads. What happened to the two humans had been a nightmare. It was pure luck that neither of them died. If those two wanted to remain human, the wolves would have to do a better job keeping them from harm. Derek decided he would sit down with them and talk about what they wanted. With war around the corner, he didn’t want them creating more work for people if they didn’t have to. But ultimately, the choice was theirs, and he would respect their right to make it.

“Now that the debrief is over, I urge you all, drink, eat, have fun tonight. You all have worked hard. You’ve earned it.”

Cheers went up around the table as they began to eat and talk. They were mostly trying to catch River up on what had been going on while she was gone. The food and drinks flowed late into the night. The love they all shared filled the air as they departed.

Derek smiled as he saw Malia on Osiris’s back. They would make a wonderful couple if one of them would make the first move, of course. He saw River walking with his sister, and he looked to his own hands. Intertwined with Amell’s, the young man was the love of his life. In all of Derek’s existence, he had never known the love that he and Amell shared. It was a bond that was bound by eternity. For as long as he walked the earth, he would be bound to his lover. The thought filled him with a happiness he had no words for.

“What are you smiling about, Murphy?” Amell asked, a teasing bite to his tone.

“Spending the rest of eternity with you.”

Amell’s smile was blinding as he gripped Derek’s hand. They all continued back to Polis with more than hope in their hearts. They had the power of their bonds and the will to fight for what they loved and believed was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly cannot believe I got this chapter done so quickly. I just sat down Sunday and was shocked to have a whole chapter done by dinner. Thank you all for the support! I really appreciate all of you who read, subscribe, comment and leave Kudos.   
Until next time! :)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Polis

Polis Tower :

* * *

River stood at the doors to the tower, her eyes warmly following her pack as they went in to go to sleep. Her eyes caught Elena’s; the woman hung back for a moment. River knew it was time for them to talk. Taking a deep breath, she took measured steps over to her.

“Hi”

“Hi,” Elena met River’s eyes. A sadness settled in them as she looked at the Alpha.

“You know what I’m about to say yes?” She said, taking River’s hand.

Nodding River smiled, she motioned for them to sit on a nearby bench.

“River, we aren't’ mates, and you deserve to find your mate just like I do. I don’t want either one of us to get hurt. I like you. I could even love you, which isn’t fair to anyone.” Elena paused as River kept gentle eyes on her.

“There is a war coming, and it will take much from us. You and my brother will do everything in your power to keep it from touching us. But as you like to say, you are not Gods, and death takes no sides.”

“Our focus should be on our people. You have more than one front to manage; while aspects of life will be easier now that you have returned, there are large parts of your job as Alpha that will be hard to do under your mother’s eye.”

River couldn’t help but smile; this was the Elena she could always count on for council. She gripped Elena’s hand before speaking.

“Elena, I will always be here for you, as you have for me. You are one of my best friends, and I’m not sure I could do this without you. Thank you for your wisdom and grace. You keep me humble.”

Smiling, Elena leaned over and kissed the corner of River’s mouth.

“You are a good person, River.”

River rose from the bench; they walked to the tower hand in hand until they split ways at River’s room. Walking into the space, River looked around; she had gotten used to living in tents in the forest or simply sleeping on the forest floor. The idea of bed was almost unwelcome. Moving through the room, she opened the double doors to the balcony and let the summer air sweep through her hair.

She longed to be back in the woods on the front line with her pack, but at the same time, she felt calm and at peace in her room and within the walls of Polis. Closing her eyes, she let her hearing pick up the sounds of her family across the tower. She could hear her aunts and uncles as they milled about before bed. She listened to her pack settling in for late-night drinks. Her heart leaped as she heard her mothers speaking softly to each other. She had missed them very much.

Over the years, as River created the underground network to support her mother, she had, at high personal cost, done everything she could to make her actions and the foundations of her network not overstep Heda’s rule. She had taken the lives of those who threatened that foundation. No matter how devoted her underground empire was to her personal leadership, it was all for Heda Lexa. Somewhere along the way, after Snow attacked her. River’s childhood had shifted to become a voluntary life of servitude to her mother.

She had often looked back on her choices, wondering if she could make better ones, but she never regretted her decision to devote her life to her people and her Commander. She knew her parents wanted to shield her from that type of leadership. All of the twelve families had wanted to keep their children from those choices. The history of the people from the sky and the grounder people were checkered and riddled with choices that make or break civilizations. As she thought of the sky people, she began thinking of her current problems.

The friend she found in Shiraz was lucky, it had filled her pack with hope, but River knew that it was pure luck that the shifter had even entertained her. The south border where Snow had brought Malia was under constant attack from Mountain Men. They sent troops to try and take control of the edges of the woods.

Each time they were met with River’s wolves, the entire charade was built on the fact that the Mountain Men had no idea who was truly keeping them from advancing. What River was not looking forward to was when her mother inevitably found out about their relentless attempts to take land that did not belong to them. River was entirely prepared to face her mother’s wrath at any point, as were the twelve-pack members.

Being within the walls of Polis made policing their borders much harder. She had left the wolves with strict instruction to note the number of attacks and the number of men in each attack. The information would be sent to pack outposts and then to River directly. Usually, River had no issue delegating. The wolves in the forest were not men or women. They were true full-blooded wolves. Their allegiance was not to Heda Lexa but their true biological Alpha, River.

The delegation, however, did offer her the opportunity to work with her inner circle. It had been a long time since they all trained together. The might of her inner circle was unmatched; they were all creatures of pure magnificence. They made her so proud. They were her warriors, her first warriors. She was excited to work with them again, and she knew they were desperate for something concrete to do. Not a single one of them liked waiting around, well Quill did, he could fight like the best of them, and he wouldn’t hesitate to. River suspected his path would take him a far more diplomatic route.

She wished sometimes she could share her packmate’s accomplishments with their parents and the leaders of their community. She knew that Lexa would love Quill’s policy. The way he wrote was extraordinary. She knew that Raven would love how mechanical Natalia and Zane could be. They were the leading engineers within River’s network. The two of them had plans waiting for after the war to create more efficient clean energy. It would change the way the world used energy for thousands of years.

Her pack was full of creative members of society who contributed vast amounts of knowledge to their community, and they did so without reward. Much of their work was done in secrecy. They fought and bled for their people as well as created and improved the lives of their people. River, however, kept a personal record of their accomplishments. She knew that it was important to know who was responsible for the innovative change throughout the twelve clans.

Sitting down on the edge of her bed, she thought about the first training session she would hold tomorrow. It would focus on agility. She wanted them to work on the finite skills of fighting. She continued to plan battle training as she slowly removed her clothes. As her head hit the pillow, sleep did not come for a while yet. Her mind was stuck running drills in her mind, as well as planning for mass casualties if war broke out and worrying about her wolves on the border. Fighting while she was sleeping.

* * *

Polis

Polis Tower:

Lexa hummed as she settled against her wife’s stomach. It was a habit she picked up from when Clarke had been pregnant with River. She nuzzled farther into Clarke’s warmth. Smiling as she felt her wife’s fingers comb through her hair. Those same fingers had just finished taking out her braids. This was her favorite version of Clarke, soft and full of love in their space.

“What are you smiling about?”

“How much I love you.”

Lexa could feel her wife smile even though she couldn’t see her. Clarke pulled gently on Lexa’s shoulders.

“Come up here,” She whispered.

Lexa placed her hands on either side of her wife as she shifted up to meet her wife’s loving smile. She stared into Clarke’s eyes, love filling her entire soul as she stared into her wife’s rich green eyes. They were bright and filled with a familiar warmth as they reflected Lexa’s love. Unable to stop the gravitational pull, she leaned down and kissed Clarke, pouring all her emotions into the kiss.

Kissing Clarke was a feeling that had no tangible comparison to anything in Lexa’s physical world. Even after over twenty years together, her wife stole the very air from her lungs and replaced it with love. It was a love that consumed her. It was as if her blood was Clarke’s love. It’s what raced from her heart to feed the rest of her body.

As they kissed, Lexa drank up the soft gasps of pleasure from Clarke’s mouth. She was at home in this wonderful woman's arms. It was the best part of her day to simply be with Clarke.

“I love you, Lexa,” She whispered against Lexa’s lips before brushing her kiss swollen lips across Lexa’s nose.

“Love you too,” Lexa whispered back, sleep slowly starting to seep into her bones.

“Sleep, my love.”

“M’kay”

* * *

Polis

North Wood:

Derek watched as Lincoln let out a vicious snarl as he sailed through the air, landing hard on his feet, the earth giving way as he slid. Taking a mere second to stop his momentum, he ran full speed at Zane, snarling and snapping as he ran. His eyes a brilliant blue, his sharp teeth snapping dangerously close to Zane’s throat as he tackled the younger man.

Lincoln was one of the few in the pack that matched Zane in strength. They were able to spar at full strength with each other. It always reminded Derek of a chaotic sea in the middle of a storm, strong unforgiving waves crashing into each other.

When they fought, it was not often they left unscathed. As it were, both were sporting significant injuries, Lincoln’s ear had nearly been torn off, and he had deep claw marks on his chest. Zane wasn’t fairing much better. He was bleeding steadily from a bite to his shoulder and from his head.

The site was something to behold. To the average human, they were moving at impossible speeds. But due to his enhanced senses, Derek could see every micro-expression on the two men’s faces as they fought. He saw the second Lincoln won, and seconds later, Zane lay at Lincoln’s feet, his neck bent at an unnatural angle.

“Lincoln, one Zane nothing,” Derek called as they waited for Zane’s neck to heal.

The young man soon let out a gasp as life flowed into him. He let out a groan as he rolled onto his back.

“Mmmm, that’s still not super fun. It always feels like waking up after a three-day bender on Uncle Monty’s Moonshine,” Zane groaned, squeezing his eyes shut.

Lincoln let out a full belly laugh as he sat down on a stump and waited for his ear to heal as well as his chest.

“I only had you because you made one small mistake with your footing. I almost missed it myself,” The older man said as he tossed his packmate some water.

“Damn, I knew as soon as I stepped I was fucked. It was wishful thinking to hope you missed it.”

Derek jumped down from the tree branch he had been watching from.

“Regardless, you, for the most part, matched someone with years more fighting experience. In a normal situation, you would have torn your opponent apart. Humans don’t stand a chance against our strength and our claws.” He said shrugging

Before he could say more, Derek stopped and cocked his head gently, his eyebrows raised.

“Alright, we’ll meet you there,” He said softly.

“Time to go gentlemen, River’s called a meeting. Go clean up in the creek before you leave the woods. You both look terrible.”

“He nearly tore my ear off !”

“Dude, you snapped my neck and gave me a brain bleed.”

“Not my fault you’re slow.”

“SLOW??!”

“S.l.o.w, did you need me to spell it out for you, good buddy?”

“ Yeah, well, you’re old! I’ll prove it. The first one to the creek gets the last of the Honeysuckle brew.”

“Oh, now you’ve done it now, get ready to lose.”

Derek let out a snicker as the sound of Lincoln, and Zane’s bickering faded away. Turning toward Princeton House, he shifted. Standing proudly, he took a moment to enjoy the different view. He felt the hot summer air sift through his fur, almost welcoming him home to the woods. He was a large wolf, he was an alpha, but he and River were much larger than regular wolves.

All the bitten wolves were, but Alphas were slightly larger than their werewolf brethren. Derek’s outer coat was a beautiful slate grey. He stood tall, paw to ears; he was nearly seven feet tall. Shaking his coat, he began trotting toward the Princeton House. He made no noise as he stepped lightly through the lush green woods. Pausing every now and then to catch the glorious scents of summer that flowed past him on a breeze.

Derek loved summer. Everything thrived during the hot months, food was plentiful, and the earth was a wondrous site of tall summer grass moving with the wind, the trees moving in concert. He longed to be at the coast in Luna’s city. He would find a great rock and settle for the afternoon, warmed by the sun. He huffed as he shook his daydream away. The scent of his mate was nearby, and he wanted to be near him, far more than on some silly rock.

* * *

Polis

Princeton House:

Natalia carefully wrote down the numbers she needed in her notebook. While her specialty was mechanics and machines, she was also excellent, if not better, at finances. Like Quill, Zane, Osiris, and Derek, she was part of the team that helped River present Heda Lexa with the most efficient and sound policy, for the most part, to help get their agenda through without trouble.

It was sometimes challenging to create a policy that benefited Lexa’s agenda and the pack’s agenda. She could remember many sleepless nights as she worked through the nuances of policymaking. She was often the first step in the process, creating the initial draft, and then she would send it to Quill, who always, always sent it back at least four times. He would make an outstanding diplomat later in life.

Quill’s seal of approval would make its way to Zane and Osiris, who looked at the environmental impacts and domestic Clan policy. If any, of course, but given the nature of living in Polis and the twelve clans, those things were always considered and always impacted the policy’s overall outcome.

Derek was the last person to look at the writing before River saw it. He was the most critical of them all. He was well versed in politics. His father was one of Lexa’s top policy writers. If it passed through Derek, it was ready for River. On the rare occasion, if River had to speak to Lexa’s advisors, Quill would write a speech. For the most part, River did her own speaking, and the initial policy came from River to Natalia.

As she focused on her numbers, she recognized how odd it was to try and plan financially for people to die in a war that hadn’t started yet. She knew that River and Derek worked hard to understand how a war would impact economic supply and demand across the twelve clans.

Long ago, before they were born, going to war was second nature. Fighting for honor and survival was part of grounder culture. A whole generation had been born since that time, and years of ongoing peace had changed the grounder society. People went to school, picked what they wanted to do; most were still trained warriors, but twenty years ago, no one had degrees. Now it was more common to find educated people than not. Special care had gone into urban development.

Cities were places of pride. Each area offered something that was valued in trade. Medicine was also an up-and-coming skill, people who did not like the warrior path were following Clark, their beloved Kwin, into serving their people by learning how to heal them.

Natalia knew that River worried for their people. A war with the Mountain Men would yield a special kind of violence that hadn’t been seen since before the First War. They were angry people, full of hate, full of jealousy. They were unyielding and unwilling to assimilate to the world they lived in. Just as Heda Lexa and Wanheda had created an environment where the new generation could have the choices they never did, they were presented with a well-rounded education and opportunity. The Mountain Men bred their new generation to feel the same hatred the old felt.

It was almost sad. Almost, The Mountain Men had nearly killed her brother and many other of her people. Natalia would do everything in her power to make sure her people had the financial stability to wage any war they could against the savage men of the Mountain.

Sometime later, a commotion drew Natalia from her work. She could hear Lincoln and Zane arguing about Honeysuckle brew. Sitting back from the table, she stretched and blinked owlishly; her eyes felt like sandpaper.

If she closed them for longer than a blink, sleep threatened to overcome her. Looking back at her work, she opened her mouth and found it was dry, and her teeth ached. She had been clenching her jaw in concentration. Rising slowly from her chair, she made to find something to eat and some water when a soft voice threatened to rip her heart from her chest.

“I have some food here if you want?”

“What the Hell!” Natalia yelped out, nearly tripping over her chair.

River stared back at her, equally as startled. Natalia sucked in air as her heart pounded in her chest.

“What the fuck, dude? You scared the shit out of me. Why are you up here creeping around” She snapped at her alpha.

River barked out a harsh laugh.

“Creeping around? Nat, I’ve been sitting next to you for two hours!”

Natalia stared at the older woman, her eyes scrunched together and her mouth slightly open as she processed the words her alpha spoke.

“No shit?”

“Swear to god, I got here around three, you were just working away, but I at least figured you could hear me,” River quipped, shaking her head as she held out a plate full of summer vegetables.

Natalia reached out and aggressively snatched a fresh cucumber off the plate. The cool refreshing vegetable satisfying her need for food and water.

“I didn’t hear, smell, or see you at all,” She mumbled out from around her snack. Unaware of River’s disgusted look as Natalia inhaled the vegetables on the plate.

“Slow down, Nat, you’re going to choke.”

“S’all good, while I’ve got you here, look at my proposal,” Natalia said, shoving a beautiful bell pepper into her mouth as she scrambled to gather her notes.

“Where did I put it?”

“It was just here. I had it? Oh!”

Natalia practically shoved the papers at River, who gently took them.  
“Great, thanks, Nat. I'm sure they are amazing. You always do such good work. I know I can always count on you,” She said, smiling.

“There’s a pack meeting, but why don’t you go sleep in one of the rooms? I'll wake you up when dinner is ready?”

Natalia made no sound of protest. She wanted to sleep for a year. Her brain was fried. She waved to River as she collected her papers and stumbled tiredly toward the nearest room. She found her head hitting the pillow soon after. Letting out a sigh of content, she melted into the bed.

“Don’t forget to wake me for dinner,” She said softly, knowing her alpha could hear her.

“Sleep Nat, I promise I’ll wake you soon.”

Just as sleep overtook her, Natalia heard her alpha speak once more.

“I’m so proud of you, Natalia.”

A warm smile overtook her as she welcomed the deep dark depths of sleep.

* * *


End file.
